Forum:Jurassic World characters
Bryce Dallas Howard We still don't know the name of Bryce Dallas Howard's character. I wish that they would name her Dr. Francis White. Dr. White was an InGen scientist from the Dangerous Games comic series. I am not a partucular fan of that series. However, I think it is better to use characters that already exist in the franchise. Particularly characters that haven't had much spotlight yet. The pictures below show that the actress looks a lot like Francis White. ]] Francis White of one of those characters, like Lori Ruso, Dr. Snare, Bobby Carter, that have very tiny articles. If Francis White would appear in the films, there would at least be someting to write about the character. BastionMonk (talk) 10:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :I do see the resemblance between the actress and the comic character. If Bryce's character is in fact Dr. Francis White, this could mean that at least of the expanded universe is as canon as the films. Also, if this theory's true, this could mean that JP: TG might not be rendered non-canon like some have speculated. But, I digress. Colin said that there would be no feathered dinosaurs in JW, yet the raptors are feathered in Dangerous Game. Meaning the comic series' depiction of some of the dinosaurs could be retconned. Collector1 : BastionMonk (talk) 16:13, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think you are overinterpreting it. Characters can be VERY different people in different media. Compare the novel Gennaro with film Gennaro. If Bryce's character was called Francis White, the only comparison with the comic character would be that she is a scientist who works for InGen. BastionMonk (talk) 10:12, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Good point. So this possibly could mean that the comic series and JP: TG will be treated much like Disney made the Star Wars Expanded Universe into legends. Collector1 ::No, it would mean that there is a red-haired female InGen scientist named Francis White in the Dangerous Games comics, and there is a red-haired female InGen scientist named Francis White in the movies. We could document those two characters in the same article. Like we do with the two Donald Gennaros and Eddie Carrs. This has absolutely nothing to do with the canonicity of Jurassic Park: The Game or the comics. BastionMonk (talk) 08:12, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, I understand now. But for some reason I grouped the comic canon and the movie canon together. My bad. Collector1 Omar Sy We also don't know name of Omar Sy's character. The rumours say that he is a soldier/guard. A close friend of Chris Pratt's character. I would like him to have a name that already appears in the franchise, or is an allusion to JP-related media. Here is my list: * Kahega: a negro that appears in Michael Crichton's novel Congo. * Zambo: a negro that appears in A.C. Doyle's novel The Lost World. * Ramón: a workman from . * Carlos: a workman from . * Benton: Last name would be an allusion to Arby Benton, who is black. * Lasalle: one of the InGen Hunters.